Drunken Words, Sober thoughts
by Siriusly-Good
Summary: just a little one shot about a drunked Draco and a sober Hermione, i know theres loads but well please read, thank you


**Just a one shot between Hermione and Draco, I know there are a lot of drunken ones but I thought I would try one, I know the smut isn't too good but believe me it's the first I have written, it will get better, wasn't as weird as I thought to be honest, anyway please review….**

**Seriously-good : )**

**Drunken Words, Sober thoughts**

"Put another in there please Tom." Slurred a drunk Draco Malfoy.

"I think you've had enough Mr Malfoy." the aged owner of the Leaky Cauldron said.

"I want another PLEASE!" Draco said. "Just one then I'll go."

"Fine, ONE." Tom replied pouring another Firewhiskey into the glass, then moving to the back room to the fire place, he put some Floo powder in.. " Hermione Granger Residence." he said before putting his head in.

"Hello?" he saw the young Miss Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Hermione it's tom."

"Draco?" Hermione asked while pulling a coat on.

"Yeah."

"I'll be two seconds."

"Ok, thanks."

"Don't mention it." he sighed when the head had gone, damn Draco.

She stepped out of the fire and headed straight to Draco, nodding at Tom. "Evening Mister Malfoy." She said. "Had enough?"

"MIONE!" Draco slurred happily. "NOPE!" he sang.

"I think you have come on." Hermione heaved him up and moved him to the fire.

"NOOOO, 'MAYA-NEE!" he wailed.

"Come on you can stay on the sofa….again." she sighed and flooed them together to Hermione's house.

"Mione… I need a drink." he said sadly.

"I think you've had enough Draco."

"But…"

"No but's. what happened this time?" she said, flicking the kettle on and pouring some coffee and sugar into a cup.

"Well, you know after Pansy?"

"That you got drunk, and came here tried it on with me then left again."

"Yeah, well. I had a thing with Astoria, well she is a hoe she cheated on me, in my own house, in my bed!"

"Oh."

"With my best friend!" he said morosely.

"Oh, here drink this."

"What is it?" he said taking the cup and sniffing it, "It smells awful."

"Yes but it will help you sober up, ask Harry or Ron."

"Oh ok." he took a sip and winced then coughed, "Jeeze."

"So what happened, Astoria was weeks ago, you came here remember, tried it on then left." she repeated, looking sad then looking at Draco.

"Well then I got with Cho, ugh. Then Henrietta. It didn't go well, take it this way, they prefer, each other."

"Oh.." she said then "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah. Why did you split up with Weasley?" Draco asked suddenly.

"WE preferred being friends, he is much better with Lavender."

"Is Potter with Weaslette?"

"No, he and Luna are married and expecting their fourth child." she said happily.

"Oh, names?" he asked in a curious tone.

"They have James Xeno, Sirius Ronald, Remus Fred , Lily Alice, and they are calling the next Hermione Lunelle."

"SOunds weird."

"They're my godchildren." she said with a grin.

"Sounds delightful." he smiled.

Draco, why do you always have to drink?"

"It helps me." he said taking another sip.

"Why do you always come here?" she said sadly.

"Because, I know you will be here for me. And I like you." he replied happily.

"Yeah, well you only say that when your drunk."

"But I mean it."

"What ever."

"I need sleep now."

"Ok." she moved out of the room and went to get a pillow and a blanket from her bed, she chucked them at him.

"You could let me sleep in your bed."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Nope, night Draco."

"Fine." he sighed then , "Night 'Mione."

Hermione sighed as she slipped into her own bed, her and Draco had become friends half way through their eighth year at Hogwarts, they went back with a few others. Then they both got assigned to work on a job together at the ministry then they got talking. Hermione rolled over and thought of his passes every time he was drunk, she blinked, "I can't do it anymore." she said quietly out loud, "I won't be able to do it for much longer." then she fell asleep.

Four weeks later Hermione Granger was sat in front of a roaring fire in her sitting room, she was covered in a baby blue blanket that still smelled of HIM, she had a mug of hot chocolate, which was nearing it's end and a book in her hand, she avidly turned the next page of said horror book when there was a loud knock on the door followed by muffled voices, Hermione jumped but then shook her head and sat up. She cautiously opened the door and she saw a wasted singing Draco Malfoy, being held up by to Police men.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD!" Draco sang.

"Sorry miss, " one police man started. "But we picked up this man a few streets away and he kept going on about muggs and magic and something about his father. Well anyway we where taking him to the cells to calm down when we passed here he started making a fuss."

"Do you know him?" the other said.

At this point Draco stopped singing and lunged and hid behind Hermione, "I know her!"

"Sir.." the police cautioned.

"No. it's ok he knows me and I am willing to look after him."

"Thank you miss." they said and walked away down the path.

"THANK YOU HONEY!" Draco sang and hugged Hermione. She blushed but then narrowed her eyes,

"KITCHEN NOW!" she ordered.

She stalked into the kitchen and started making a strong coffee for the blonde, "here." she said and thrust it in front of him.

"Now what happened?" she sighed and bit into a biscuit.

"well." he sipped his coffee, "as you know Astoria cheated, well she told me she was pregnant, so of course I believed her and let her in to my house, anyway my father gave her some Veritaserum and it turned out she wasn't pregnant and she just wanted me back then insulted my mother then attacked Luella."

"Luella?"

"Oh merlin, Luella, yes the latest, she was only after me for my money, so yeah when I got rid of her I went and celebrated." he said happily, taking a biscuit.

"Must you always drink to celebrate." Hermione said wearily.

"YES!"

"And you came a few streets away why?"

"I dunno, just walked and ended up here." he said looking thoughtful but then he belched quietly, "SCUSE ME!"

"merlin Draco." she said then leant back in her chair, "What would you do if I weren't here?"

"Well be screwed.." he said finally.

"Hmm, Sofa now."

"Wanna let me in your bed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't do this again, you only talk to me when you're pissed, I cant do this anymore Draco."

"Can't do what?" he said flummoxed.

"Keep saying no."

"I KNEW YOU WANTED ME!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, well not while your always drunk, how do you think that makes me feel?" she demanded.

"I-Sorry."

"It's ok, Don't do it anymore."

"Don't come here?" he guessed.

Hermione nodded morosely, then pushed him on the sofa and threw the blanket over him, "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough anymore Mr Malfoy." she said quietly then left the room, she went into the bathroom, and washed herself pulling on some pyjamas, she went back downstairs to see Draco was asleep on the sofa smiling slightly. "You don't know what you do to me, what you have done to me since fourth year, I do want you, why do you only realise when your drunk." she said and pulled the blanket over him more securely, and kissed his forehead and left to her bed.

By time she awake in the morning , he had gone.

Hermione set about her business and finally got back in a routine in the next week, but everyday she thought about him, Draco Malfoy, who was he seeing? What was he doing? Why hadn't she seen him?

Soon enough it was Friday, Hermione set down her empty plate which once held Lasagne, salad and chips, she washed, dried and put away her pots when a knock came from the door. She opened it and in all his glory stood Draco Malfoy, he was stood, not leaning, sat or being held up, Stood.

"Hello Hermione." he said pleasantly.

"Heyy." she whispered, then stared at him.

"Gonna invite me in?" he said after five minutes.

She blushed, "yeah I mean, do come in."

"Ok." she lead him to the front room.

"Why are you here?" she asked feeling a tad 'spellbound'.

"Well you told me not to some drunk so I came sober, and guess what?" he said moving next to her, and looking deep into her eyes.

"What?" she said their breathe ticking each others faces.

"That wasn't very good." he chuckled but continued, "I want you." he leant forward and kissed her, it was perfect for her and him, his tongue touched hers and it felt magical, in every sense of the word.

"I want you 'Mione." he rasped when they broke apart. "where's you room?" he said leading her upstairs, "I know it's here somewhere."

"I cant sleep with you." she said and he stopped making her walk into his back.

"Why not?"

" 'Coz in the morning you will go and have left, and I cant do it,"

"I won't. you need to trust me." he said huskily and kissed her pushing her into the room he calculated as hers.

"Wow, no books?"

"I have books, just not leather ones." she pointed out.

"Ahh." he said then looked around the sliver and blue room.

"Less looking."

"Yes Ma'am." he saluted then kissed her, pulling of her thick handmade blue jumper. He carried on kissing her from the side of her lips all the way to her collar bone, she lifted her head slightly, her breathe coming out irregularly.

She unbuttoned his shirt green silk and slid it over his toned shoulders, she bent and pressed kissed over his neck and pectorals, Draco let out a moan in response. Then they slipped off their shoes and socks. Draco let out a sigh when he pulled off her pale pink skinny fit t-shirt, she was now stood in her jeans and black and pink bra, her chest was moving in a seductive way for Draco. He ran his hand from her slim, tanned waist to cup one of her ample breasts.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and pouted when he pulled away, only to start suckling her nipple through the thin material of her pricey bra. She unbuckled his belt while he did the same, finally coming to a stop on her budded points. She kicked of her fitted jeans and stood in her glory of a bra , which was half damp and her matching knickers, not thongs, but not briefs, absolutely Hermione. Draco also kicked off his black trousers, standing proudly in only his blue boxers.

"Boxers. Hmm I don't like briefs." Hermione smiled.

"Good me neither." he said and carefully but swiftly put her on the bed, he opened her legs and knelt between then, kissing her while he undid the clasp on her bra, he got it undone with expert hands and kissed them both, his tongue swirling and sucking.

"Draco." Hermione groaned, it was agony, on her boobs but perfect, "I won't last longer." she said sliding his boxers over his pale butt. He stood tall in glory, Hermione gasped, it was quite beautiful even if she didn't particularly like the appearance of the 'male anatomy' normally.

He grabbed her knickers and pulled them down, "Well Well Well, isn't somebody a little Wet." he smiled and kissed and flicked his tongue out, tasting her.

"Oh." she moaned again, "Draco…" she cautioned.

"Ok, ok. I aren't gonna tease you more. What do you want?" he asked.

"You."

"What do you mean, darling." he said slipping into endearment.

"I want your cock in me." she gasped.

"Your wish is my command." he smirked then rubbed himself on Hermione's folds, she groaned, then he slipped himself into her warmth, he didn't move waiting to get used to her.

"You're tight." he murmured through kisses. She smiled then told him to get on with it.

He started with gentle strokes, sedate but not the release Hermione wanted. She locked her legs around his waist and urged him faster.

"Use me for your passion too." she encouraged.

His restraint snapped as he pounded into her, he heard her cry out his name and milked his length. Then he too found his release, emptying his seed deep with her.

They kissed soundly one last time while Draco pulled out, Hermione moaned from the loss.

"Later , Love." he sighed and kissed her forehead, grabbing a wand he cast a cleaning charm and pulled the covers up over them. They quickly feel to sleep, Hermione's head on his chest, their legs and hands entwined.

In the morning the sun lazy shinning through Hermione's bedroom blind awoke her, she opened her eyes lazily to find the opposite side of the bed empty, she looked around the room and didn't see any of Draco's things. He had gone. She thumped her pillow and fell back, sniffing and feeling alone. The noise of the springs made somebody move in her bathroom, then the door was open to reveal Draco with a fluffy white towel around his waist his body glistening with water droplets.

"Goodmorning, hope you don't mind, I took a shower. Why do you look so sullen?" he said then sat next to her and pulled her for a hug.

"Morning, no I don't mind and coz I thought you had gone."

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too." se sighed and together they shared one last bout of passion before succumbing to sleep again.


End file.
